There is Patent Document 1 as a document that describes an offset printing method by an ink jet scheme. Patent Document 1 describes a method that includes a first step of printing a UV ink image on a planar negative by an ink jet using UV ink, a second step of making the UV ink image in a semi-dried state by performing UV or electron beam irradiation while printing the UV ink image or just after the printing, a third step of transferring the UV ink image in the semi-dried state onto an elastic blanket surface, a fourth step of offset printing the UV ink image transferred onto the elastic blanket onto a print object, and a step of drying and fixing the UV ink image that has been offset printed.